mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Tennis Aces
|genre = Sports |modes = |ratings = CERO: All ages ESRB: Everyone |platform = Nintendo Switch |manual = |media = |requirements = |input = |pregame = Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash |nxtgame = }} Mario Tennis Aces is the Mario Tennis game for the Nintendo Switch. Mario Tennis Aces is the first Mario Tennis game since Mario Tennis: Power Tour to feature a story mode and is the eighth installment of the ''Mario Tennis'''' series. Gameplay The base gameplay of Mario Tennis Aces is similar to the arcade action of previous titles, including ''Mario Tennis, Mario Tennis: Power Tour, and Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash. Players can utilize different types of shots, including Topsin, Flat, Slice, Lob, and Drop shots alongside unique special shots. Characters are given an energy gauge that can be used to perform Zone Shots, Zone Speed, or Special Shots. The energy gauge is increased by performing rallies back to the opponent or perform timing-based Trick Shots. Zome Shots can be performed by running to a rotating star icon on the ground, which allows players to aim the shot anywhere on the court. Zone Speed allows players to slow down time to reach difficult shots in time to rally them back to the opponent. Special Shots require a full energy gauge and deliver a devastating shot back to the opponent. Newly introduced in Mario Tennis Aces is racket damage. Zone Shots and Special Shots can damage player's rackets. Rackets can withstand three Zone Shots or one Special Shot before they break. Each player has one replacement racket. If both rackets break during the course of the match, the player automatically retries. Proper timing in the rally back to the opponent during these shots can prevent damage and instead increase the energy gauge of the player. In double, players share one energy gauge but have their own racket counters. If one player's racket breaks during a rally, the team loses the point. If one player's racket breaks on the team, the team automatically retires the match. Alongside normal gameplay modes, Mario Tennis Aces include a simple rules mode which removes the new shot types. Swing Mode allows players to use motion controls while playing. The game features an 8-player elimination style Tournament Mode where players challenge CPU opponents. Online multiplayer is supported up to four players. Players can earn prizes by playing various modes, including various outfits and playable characters. Plot The plot of Mario Tennis Aces plays out in its Adventure Mode, where players undergo many challenges to complete. These challenges include missions and boss battles against CPU opponents. Mario, who is partnered with Toad, attempts to rescue those who have been possessed by a dark force in a special tennis racket called Lucien. Characters who have been possessed by Lucien resemble mummies with glowing eyes. To free them from Lucien's control, Mario must travel across the island and complete challenges by enemies. Mario is tasked with finding the five Power Stones that power the racket of Lucien before the evil force does. Wario and Waluigi heard the myths of this racket and wish to own it for themselves, which in turn corrupts them. Aster, who resides in the Temple of Bask, tells Mario of Lucien's goal and imparts various skills to him to help restore the island to normalcy. Mario can obtain different rackets with different attributes, and level up player stats. Adventure Mode Stages Marina Stadium *Marina Stadium: Lucien Cup Finals Bask Ruins *Bask Ruins: A Bone to Pick *Temple of Bask: An Ancient Trial *Temple of Bask Shrine: The Final Battle! Piranha Plant Forest * Piranha Plant Forest: Pipe Gripe * Forest Practice Court: Rally Challenge (Beginner) * Piranha Plant Habitat: Rapid Fire * Forest Edge: Sure Shot Challenge (Beginner) * Ancient Altar: Forest Monster * Bay Ferry: Battle Boat Mirage Mansion * Mirage Mansion: Malicious Mirrors * Mansion Practice Court: Panel Challenge (Beginner) * Reflection Room: The Great Mirror Mystery * Detour: Rally Challenge (Intermediate) * Royal Chamber: All Hail the Mirror Queen Snowfall Mountain * Snowfall Mountain Station: Snowball Fight * Snowfall Mountain: One vs...One? * Snowfall Mountainside: Panel Challenge (Intermediate) * Snowfall Mountain Summit: Snow Ogre Showdown Savage Sea * Savage Sea Coast: The Sort-Of Sea Monster * Savage Sea Bay: The Sea Monster Attacks! * Savage Sea: Rally Challenge (Advanced) Inferno Island * Inferno Island: Mechakoopa Crisis * Castle Bridge: Sure Shot Challenge (Advanced) * Castle Practice Court: Panel Challenge (Advanced) * Castle Gates: Defeat Bowser's Minions! * Bowser's Castle: Battle the Treasure Guardian! Characters Playable Characters *Mario - All-Around *Luigi - All-Around *Wario - Powerful *Waluigi - Defensive *Peach - Technical *Daisy - All-Around *Rosalina - Tricky *Toad - Speedy *Toadette - Technical *Bowser - Powerful *Bowser Jr. - Defensive *Boo - Tricky *Yoshi - Speedy *Donkey Kong - Powerful *Spike - Powerful *Chain Chomp - Powerful Additional Characters *Koopa Troopa - Speedy *Blooper - Tricky *Diddy Kong - Speedy *Birdo - All-Around *Koopa Paratroopa - Technical *Shy Guy - Technical *Petey Piranha - Powerful *Luma - Technical *Boom Boom - Defensive *Pauline - Speedy *Kamek - Tricky *Dry Bones - Tricky *Fire Piranha Plant - Technical *Dry Bowser - Defensive Mini-Bosses *'Donkey Kong' *Koopa Troopa *'Boo' *'Shy Guy' *Blooper *'Boom Boom' *Possessed Wario & Waluigi *Possessed Luigi Characters name in bold with the assist of hazards will be towards to Mario in Adventure Mode. Bosses *Petey Piranha *Madame Mirage *Snow Ogre (Snow Eyerok) *Gooper Blooper *Bowser Statue *Bowcien Courses *Marina Stadium *Bask Ruins *Piranha Plant Forest *Mirage Mansion *Snowfall Mountain *Savage Sea *Inferno Island Official descriptions Nintendo website USA: ''"Unleash an arsenal of shots and strategies in all-out tennis battles with friends, family, and fan-favorite Mushroom Kingdom characters. Whether you play locally,* online**, or using simple motion controls, intense rallies await!" https://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/mario-tennis-aces-switch Videos Mario Tennis Aces - Diddy Kong (Nintendo Switch) Gallery Mario_Aces.jpg Luigi_Aces.jpg Tennis_Match_Aces.jpg Mario Tennis Aces Logo.png Mario_Tennis_Ace_Japanese_Logo.jpg Mario_Tennis_Aces_Direct.jpg Switch_MarioTennisAces_charcp_01_png_jpgcopy.jpg|Princess Peach|link=Princess Peach Mario Tennis Aces Switch_MarioTennisAces_charcp_09_png_jpgcopy.jpg|Yoshi Switch_MarioTennisAces_charcp_04_png_jpgcopy.jpg|Bowser Switch_MarioTennisAces_charcp_02_png_jpgcopy.jpg|Princess Daisy Switch_MarioTennisAces_charcp_03_png_jpgcopy.jpg|Rosalina Switch_MarioTennisAces_charcp_05_png_jpgcopy.jpg|Bowser Jr. Mario - TennisAces.png Luigi - TennisAces.png Peach - TennisAces.png Yoshi - TennisAces.png Rosalina - TennisAces.png 2018-03-09-26-13a8bacf3e034f9f98dee5f8ce34a5be.f98c7.png|Chain Chomp Screen-Shot-2018-01-11-at-14.06.26-1024x640.png|Wario Switch Mario Tennis Aces Story Mode.jpg Switch Mario Tennis Aces Special Shot.jpg Switch Mario Tennis Aces Ribbon Shot.jpg Switch Mario Tennis Aces E3 image8.jpg Switch Mario Tennis Aces E3 image7.jpg Switch Mario Tennis Aces E3 image6.jpg Switch Mario Tennis Aces E3 image5.jpg Switch Mario Tennis Aces E3 image4.jpg Switch Mario Tennis Aces - Racket Break.jpg Screenshot 2018-09-26 at 8.08.43 AM.png Trivia * In previous games, King Boo, Cackletta, Princess Shroob, Dark Star and Fawful, Black Paint and MegaBug had possessed Bowser. This is the seventh game where Bowser is possessed. This time, he is possessed by Lucien. *This is the first ''Mario Tennis game where it has Story Mode also known as Adventure Mode.https://www.google.com.au/amp/s/www.imore.com/mario-tennis-aces%3famp References de:Mario Tennis Aces fr:Mario Tennis Aces it:Mario Tennis Aces de:Mario Tennis Aces es:Mario Tennis Aces nl:Mario Tennis Aces da:Mario Tennis Aces no:Mario Tennis Aces Category:Mario Tennis Series Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:2018 games Category:Mario Tennis Category:Pages with broken file links